Second Chance or Not
by GlitterTech
Summary: Gwen and Trent are some what forced by Chris to stir up some drama in between seasons. And how are they doing that? By fake dating of course!


_A.N. Made some tiny improvements. Guys, I will update soon, I promise!_

"So, uh, I'm sorry about that." Trent said, heaving a stack of seven chairs onto a rickety cart.

"About what?" Gwen pretended to forget merely for Trent's sake, knowing that he was talking about his "character" question for Duncan and Beth.

"Um…you know…" Trent mumbled.

"Yeah, I do know, but you know what Trent? It's okay. The way we broke up wasn't really right. But we can't fix it now, even if all the fans hate us for it. So, let's just, forget it ever happened?" Gwen smiled, and they both felt a little better.

They were currently standing in the Aftermath studio, cleaning up after the finale. Chris said the contestants had to work for their fame, and that work came in the form of taking apart the whole studio before the next round of bills came in. Eva, Lindsay and Heather were ripping up carpet with nail files. Cody, Noah and Izzy were bringing down spotlights, with Izzy swing from them Tarzan-style. The interns were carrying out furniture, while Geoff and Bridgette gave them lazy instructions in between make-outs. The cast had said goodbye to Courtney, Duncan and Beth and her real boyfriend, who left because Chris wasn't there to say it was in their contracts to stay. The ex-couple stood there in awkward silence, before Gwen dropped to her knees and started ripping up the dirty 70's carpet. Trent did the same, as they worked in pregnant quiet.

"That's just what I wanted to hear!" Chris yelled, making Trent and Gwen jump.

"We haven't said anything for like, ten minutes." Trent reasoned, which only served to make Chris annoyed.

"Oh, I know, but SOME-BODY was watching the footage and didn't tell me what was up, NOW DID THEY?" An ashamed intern sighed and hung his head.

"After I watched your little convo on the big screen, it reminded me of something one of my bros did in the 80's. Now, you guys had a fan base, man, Gwent was-"

"Gwent?" Chris continued talking as though Gwen had not.

"GWENT was our number 2 relationship, right underneath the wildly, wildly popular Duncney. Ah, the ratings…," Chris reminisced. He glanced down, and looked as though he had forgotten he had his right arm over Trent's shoulders and his left over Gwen's. "What? Oh yes, your…comeback. I have a proposition you are legally not allowed to refuse! Whaddya say?"

"Perhaps you could relay to us the details of your 'proposition'."

"Who are you?"

"Aren't you Courtney's lawyer?"

"What? Lawyer? BACK YOU EVIL SOUL-SUCKER BACK!"

Chris had shoved Trent and Gwen in front of him, to shield himself from the money-grubbing, filth-mongering horror that was a lawyer from Courtney's firm.

"Pfft. To answer your question little boy, yes, I am Michael Cohen, Courtney's EX-lawyer. That little witch fired me… I believe that Chris was about to explain the finer points of his proposal." Chris took a deep breath, and did continue.

"See all this, cast members? All those other cast members, slaving over a finished project? When projects finish, there is no drama, and no drama means absolutely no paycheck. What we need is drama, and you little ex-lovebirds are the key to my paycheck-I mean to the puzzle. Think of all this, as stone soup. Right now, after the big feast, it's really boring. Just some underpaid, mistake making water and a devilishly handsome world-renown rock. But you losers are all the spices and ingredients and whatever. Gwen, Trent, bring all those ingredients together and make one barn-blazing, out of this world soup that'll bring me my money!" Chris' monologue ended and he hugged Gwen and Trent closer, the keys to his success extremely uncomfortable with the close contact.

"Uh, what exactly is it you want us to do? Why can't someone else do this? And dude, did you just say 'barn-blazing'? " Trent asked, slowly edging away from Chris as he spoke.

"What is it you expect us to do? Are we really legally prohibited from declining? What's Michael doing here?" Gwen asked, feeling equally suspicious.

"Geez, what is with you people? Can't you just be trusting and understanding? What, no? Yeah, I understand that." The host with the most agreed as they vigorously shook their heads no. "So, answers answers answers. I'll get to that, you two have broken up and have something to make up for, because those angry fans are ANGRY, the producers want me to spice up my language, so yes I did, already answered that question, yes, it's all in the contract from your first appearance at Total Drama, Michael is here to go over your new exclusive paper work, I said that all in one breath that was AWESOME." The boy and girl looked at each other nervously.

"Well Chris, what exciting death-defying experience do you have for us today?"

"My gosh, you guys are questioners today. I and the rest of the crew, some of the cast, and a choice few fans out there have decided that you will pretend… to date." The dramatic pause made it all the worse. Gwen was in an outrage, but Trent seemed to be genuinely considering it.

"I mean, yeah it would be more dramatic if like, Gwen hooked up with Duncan-" the goth girl looked away and rubbed her arm, "or if, I dunno, Trent admitted he was gay-"

"Hey!" the dark haired boy blushed and looked insulted.

"Chris, I don't know where you got that idea BUT IF YOU FOR A S-" Trent, with a slightly hurt look on his face, tugged on Gwen's wrist and pulled her out of her cloud of anger.

"A little privacy please. Ignore us or turn around or something!" Trent looked seriously into Gwen's eyes.

"I think we should do it."

"Bu-but you said-" Gwen spluttered and tripped over her words confusedly.

"Well, I don't know what I said, but you and I both know that I have no problem with this, maybe I even support it." He did his adorable puppy dog eyes thing that Gwen couldn't resist, broken-up or not.

Gwen didn't disagree with him because it was true. He was looking for another chance to prove himself to her, and this time, she might not refuse him. She stood there, turning the idea over in her head before she realized something.

"Well hey, we're legally forbidden from denying Chris his stone soup, so I guess we'll have to. YOU HEAR THAT CHRIS? WE'LL DO IT!" Chris from his new position twenty feet away held up two perfect thumbs up and started talking animatedly with Michael about their contract.

Trent looked kind of happy, but in an odd way Gwen couldn't describe. Chris jogged over to them and began talking excitedly.

"Thank goodness you guys, you were taking like, five minutes! So, if you initial here, that'll state that you've agreed to the contract. You can look over it later; we've got things to discuss! You guys have to start out with something big, something with a pop! It'll have to get the attention of those paparazzi vultures, like those dudes at Celebrity Manhunt; they'll really get the ball rolling. I think that this will start something great…" Chris rambled on and on, but the new fake couple didn't notice. Trent reached out his hand, and Gwen tentatively took it. And from that point, in a half torn down studio somewhere in Northern Canada, their wild, crazy adventure began.

_A.N. Heeeey, fellow Total Dramster fans, guess who's writing Total Dramster! I've had this idea in my head for a while, and now it's finally a reality. Sierra is going to be a part of this story, even though she hasn't been introduced yet, but that's just how much I love her WOOOO! GO TEAM SI-SI! And yes, I know that they used the Aftermath studio again for World Tour, but they'll rebuild it. I had them bring it down because I felt like it, so there. I'm not from Canada, so I don't actually know much about it, o if anyone could give me some tips, that'd be great. I feel like not many people will read this, so prove me wrong, would you? _

_One last thing. Well, three last things. One, this story will be updated sporadically and whenever I have time or feel like it. I don't know how this will end, or even if it will end. I'm quirky (flawed) like that. Two, feel like Gwen and Trent were pretty out of character, but I think Chris was pretty good. Review and tell me what you think. Three, over 1,000 words! *confetti and balloons come out* I haven't done this in a while, it's hard for me to write this much in one sitting (which I did). And look! Including this rambly author's note, almost 1,500 words! *fireworks and parades appear* WOO-I feel kinda high right now. BYE!_


End file.
